I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You
by UxKnoxBetterxThanxI
Summary: Akari has loved Gill since she moved to Harmonica Town.  For some reason though she can't find the courage to confess.  However, a sarcastic chef is willing to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! First story I have ever written on FanFiction is here. I was gonna started tomorrow because of make-up midterms today, but thankfully it is raining ice outside and the event was canceled. Thank God. Anyways on with the story, enjoy. =D

Chapter 1: S.O.S Please Chase Help Me

It was a cold, spring night in Harmonica Town. Mayor Hamilton hobbled through the town whistling a tune, while he lit the streetlights. As he was lighting the last candle in front of the Brass Bar, hove sounds echoed close in the distance. Mayor Hamilton shifted his body toward the sound to see the town's young farmer speeding through the streets toward him on a horse. The clicking of hooves got louder, and Mayor Hamilton shut his eyes praying for safety.

"Woah, Skip," the girl shouted, pulling on the horses mane and digging her feet into its side.

The horse whined, but stopped a few feet from Hamilton, who breathed a sigh of relief. The girl climbed off the horse with ease and walked cheerful over to the Mayor.

"Good evening Mayor Hamilton. Sorry to scare you like that," the girl scratched the back of her long, brown hair and smiled brightly, "I am in a hurry today."

"I see that Akari," the mayor let out a light laugh, but you could still hear the shock in his voice, "just be careful at night with Skip."

"I will, by the way is your son at the bar tonight? I need to talk to him about...uh...business."

"Yes he is, but you can tell me the business if you want?"

Akari's face turned a light shade of pink and she began fiddling with her oversized green t-shirt.

"No...it is better if I tell Gill. So see you later then. Bye."

Akari waved quickly, running off to the bar door leaving Skip and the Mayor behind.

"It's because I am getting old isn't it," the Mayor frowned, looking over at Skip.

Skip only stared letting out a whine of confusion.

Inside the Brass Bar tables were crowded with villagers, causing the twenty-year-old waitress Kathy to scurry her thin, shapely body through the bar at lightening speed. In the back left was the famous Toucan Island dancer Selena distracted most of the customers from the wait of food and drinks. In the back right was the open kitchen where Kathy's father poured drinks, and the cook, Chase worked.

Akari took in the over populated atmosphere, and looked around for Gill's light blond hair. Luckily he was close by at a table with Jin and Craig.

_Ok Akari, stay calm. Just walk up to him and say how you feel._

Akari slowly moved across the wooden floor, squeezing her hands together tightly. Gill took notice of her walking toward him, and watched her. Akari could feel her face heat up, but ignored the feeling.

"Hello boys. I was wondering if I could talk to Gill for a second," Akari said, feeling nervous at how Gill stared at her.

"Sure," Craig and Jin agreed, continuing the conversation they were having before.

Gill stood up and followed Akari to a corner of the bar, where a certain chef was eavesdropping on the situation.

"What is it." Gill said.

"I wanted to tell you something I have been waiting to say for months," Akari said, looking him in the eyes.

Gill stayed silent waiting for her to continue, causing Akari's nerves to bounce off the walls.

"That...I uhm...have...always liked you...your hair cut," Akari stuttered out, blushing madly at what she said.

_Crap, I messed up!_

"Thank you I think," Gill said confused.

"Hahaha, yup. That is all I wanted to say, so see you later Gill."

"OK, bye Akari."

Gill waved and went back to sit with Jin and Craig. Akari on the other hand wanted to kill herself at the moment.

_Here was my perfect chance and I killed it, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"I like your hair cut too A..ki..ra," a voice whispered in her ear.

Akari jumped at the close contact, and turned to see Chase, the sadist chef behind her smirking.

"What do you want," Akari hissed, obviously annoyed he had been listening to the conversation.

"Nothing, but curious to see if that was a love confession I almost heard," Chase commented fixing a hair pin onto his teal apron.

"Ha yeah a love confession...for his hair," Akari sighed, putting a hand on her head in dissappointment.

"That was pretty lame."

"How would you know? You haven't dated anyone either, or did you finally agree to being Maya's boyfriend?"

Chase cringed at hearing Maya's name. That girl never stopped following him no matter where he went. Everytime she caught up to him he was forced into eatting her food from hell or confessed too.

"I probably have better dating skills than you, farm girl," Chase smiled at her shocked face.

"Farm girl! Fine then help me out if you are so amazing at this," Akari glared, not noticing what she said because of the sudden insult she got.

"If you insist. I beat I could get him to fall in love with you, and have him ask you out instead."

"Deal!"

"Good. Meet me here tomorrow, but at four. It is less crowded then. Anyway I have to go back to work."

"Fine see you tomorrow," Akari huffed, while leaving the bar.

_Ugh, what did I do?_

Tada! Please review. I will be updating every Tuesday by the way. Thank you for reading, Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing Storm the Albatross, skitsophraniac, and TheSnowSakura. I appreciate it so much and it makes me very happy, lol. Glad to know the story is interesting thus far too. =D

* * *

Chapter 2: Matchmaker...s?

The next day Akari arrived promptly on time at the Brass Bar wearing her usual green t-shirt, worn out jean shorts, and brown work boots. Chase sat at one of the tables near the window that over looked the ocean. Impassively he was looking at the Bar's Menu that Hayden had made up. Not knowing what to do, Akari stood by the doorway with arms crossed waiting for Chase to acknowledge her. Chase simple continued to observe the menu, until Akari finally sighed, and broke the silence.

"Hello?"

Akari walked up to Chase waving her hand in front of him. Chase jumped a little, but regained his composer back fast.

"Hey, sit down," Chase replied, setting the menu to the side while Akari grabbed the seat across from him. "For starters do you know anything about Gill?"

"No."

"Nothing? At all?"

"Nope."

"...So why the hell do you like him then?," Chase asked raising an eyebrow.

Akari put her hand under her chin and tapped her fingers on the wooden table in thought, "well from watching him"

"Stalking," Chase coughed.

"Watching," Akari growled back, "he is ambitious, cool, and very smart."

"Is that a guess or do you know that is what he is really like, " Chase smirked, leaning back on his chair.

"Of course that is Gill! I wonder if he knows anything about me," Akari blushed.

Chase's smirk washed off his face as he saw the brunette go into daydream mode.

"Who would want to know about a farm girl anyway."

"Chase!" Akari and another voice said in unison.

The two whipped their heads to the Bar entrance to see a girl with beautiful bright, blue eyes, golden hair that had two braids at the side, and wore a cute pink dress.

"Hello Maya," Akari smiled, looking at Chase from the corner of her eye.

Chase had a blank expression on his face, as he let the chair hit the floor with a loud thump. Maya didn't seem to notice and skipped over with a pie in hand.

"Chase, Chase, Chase. Look I finally was able to make an apple pie," Maya cheered, setting the pastry before Akari and Chase, "You get to be the first to try it."

"No thank you."

"Come on Chase, it probably taste amazing," Akari said, breaking off a piece of the crust and recieving an unobserved glare from Maya.

_"Apparently she has never eaten one of Maya's dishes," Chase thought._

Just as Akari was about to eat the little chunk Chase reached across the table, grabbed her wrist with one hand and grabbed the crust with the other. Swiftly he threw the piece in his mouth, growing pale with each chew. Maya smiled triumphantly, while Akari stared in interest at Chase's reaction. A few seconds later he grabbed a napkin to the side of him, and spit out the food.

"Maya, this taste disgusting. Have you learned anything from Yolanda?"

"Chase," Akari hushed, noting the tears in Maya's blue eyes.

Chase only shrugged off Maya's pain, as she started crying hysterically. Akari shot a fierce look toward Chase, who turned his head to look out the window. Annoyed at how the situation was going Akari stood up to comfort the miserable blonde while Kathy, Selena, and Hayden walked in on the scene.

"Why are you here?" Selena sneered at the crying girl," Shouldn't you be home with your mother and father."

Maya's body went rigid at the sound of the dancer's voice, quickly she grabbed the pie and walked out, making sure to slam the door.

"That was kind of mean Selena," Akari said, glancing at the door.

"Ha well you have my thanks," Chase yawned, "she can be such a pain."

"No problem, she knows I don't take her garbage. Anyhow what are you two doing here this early?"

"I am helping Akari with an issue."

"Wow, Chase your helping someone," Kathy commented wide eyed, as she walked over to the table with Selena.

Chase frowned at Kathy's comment and turned his attention to the menu. Hayden ignored the young adults and hide behind the bar counter, preparing to clean wine glasses.

"What is the crisis kids," Selena said, leaning on the table with her butt in the air.

Akari blushed at the thought of Gill again, and dropped her eyes to looking at the table. Chase noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Selena don't just prowl into their business," Kathy said, but it was apparent Kathy wanted to know too.

"I guess I can tell you two, but know one else knows except Chase."

The two nodded their heads; Kathy leaned in copying Selena to hear easier. Akari's blush deepened to how close the two were, effecting her ability to speak.

"She is in love with Gill, but is to afraid to confess. She barely knows a thing about the guy, and he barely recognizes her. I offered to help her, because she has no skills when it comes to wooing," Chase said rapidly, getting the whole thing over with.

The two girls looked surprised they never would have guessed Gill of all people.

"Is this true Akari?" Kathy whispered to the farmer.

"Yes."

"Gosh, and I thought you had the hots for Jin," Selena whistled.

Chase started getting bored of the girl talk, and went over to the kitchen to start the stove. However he would sneak a look at Akari every few minutes from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you think we could help you?" Kathy asked.

"Mhm, I know a bit of information on Sir Gilly," Selena smiled, starting to practice her dance routine for the evening.

"You do! Alright guys give me what you got," Akari cheered, sitting straight up in the chair, "I really do need help with this sort of situation."

* * *

Holy cow, I had writers block for a whole day when typing this. Thank you for reading and please review, bye bye. ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. I had fun writing this chapter, because Gill was back in it 3. Chase still rocks more in my opinion though...Thank you for reviewing again Storm the Albatross and TheSnowSakura . The reviews keep me motivated and help me want to write more, so keep RxR! I wonder who is more of a jerk sometimes Gill or Chase? If I weren't in love with the fact that Chase is a chef and hates Maya, I would have to say Chase is, because Gill just has pms moments and I love the fact that he could see the fairies at times. I wish the game got more into that.

* * *

Chapter 3: I Wanna Get To Know You And To Get You Knowing Me

The sun is low in the sky now and people are beginning to fill the bar gradually. Kathy and Selena make small talk with Akari, while meeting the customer's needs. Hayden and Chase are busy working on the meals. The room is decorated in red and pink lights, with paper hearts hanging a few feet below. Valentines day is only five days away, giving the Bar a good sale on chocolate.

"Ok about the talk earlier today, we would love to help you Akari. So, I asked my dad if you could maybe work here for say about a week and he said yes," Kathy brought up, holding a tray of drinks in her left hand.

"Thank you! I hope this will make it easier to talk to Gill."

"It surely will," Kathy said, putting down the tray, "let me tell you the basics real quick."

Akari listened intently on all the spark note facts about being a waitress, while Kathy gave her a green pad and pen. Then the two split up ready to take on the customers, who were annoyed by the absence of service. Akari stood out like a sore thumb though since the whole town knew her, and many people were wondering why she was working at the bar. She came up with an excuse of needing extra money to expand the barn, and they seemed to buy it. As the young farmer took her first order, she noticed Gill pass by her and sit at a table a few feet away, making her heart beat go crazy.

"Hey are you listening? I don't want ice in my soda," Barbara said, snapping Akari back into reality.

"Yes ma'am."

Akari scribbled the useless information down, and rushed over to Chase, who was finishing up on a dish of shrimp scampi. Over excited, Akari plopped down on the red bar stool, making it squeak when she turned it to face Chase better. He looked up at her confused, but saw the shine in her eyes that meant only one thing.

"He is here," Akari said, her voice in a low whisper as she dropped the pen and pad on the counter, "what do I do?"

Nervously she played with the pen clicking it open and closed, waiting for Chase to respond.

"Talk to him idiot," Chase said, "and why are you playing waitress here?"

"Kathy gave me the job for a week, and what am I supposed to even say?"

Chase smiled putting the shrimp scampi on the wooden counter between Akari and himself. The steam of the food tickled their faces. "Compliment his hair again."

"Shut up," Akari pouted, "Chase please, I thought you were going to help."

Akari's eyes turned soft and innocent, and Chase avoided eye contact by chopping up whatever vegetable that came into site first.

"Let me think of an idea, in the mean time deliver this plate to Toby and here's the glass of water," Chase motioned to the objects, still not caring to look up at the brunette.

Akari frowned, but obeyed him. She first picked up the glass of water, and grabbed the plate from the edge. Standing up too fast she lost her balance, falling forward toward the cold floor with eyes closed. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist, while another grabbed her shoulder. Akari opened her eyes slowly to come face to face with Gill, who wore the same surprised face as her. Chase who had become the third wheel of the situation was laying flat across the counter in pain from the edge driving into his hipbone, while holding Akari for dear life. He should have known the plate was to heavy for her flimsy arms. All of a sudden the body he held went rigid, interested Chase cocked his head to the side of the girl and saw pretty boy standing and staring at Akari. Instinctively Chase pulled Akari closer to him, until he could reach the edge of her shoulder with his chin.

"Is everything ok," Gill looked toward Chase with displeasure.

"Yea...yeah. I almost tripped over myself that's all," Akari smiled embarrassed, tucking a hair behind her ear, "Chase you can let go."

Reluctantly the chef redrew behind the counter, never taking his eyes off Gill, who did the same. Akari stood awkwardly between them, until she remembered the food in her hands. Taking this excuse to leave she pardon herself and went to deliver the items. The two men watched as she walked away, waiting for her to go out of earshot.

"Don't mind me asking this, but what is your relationship with Akari," Gill asked, sitting down where Akari had sat.

Chase started commenced on all the rude things he could say to pretty boy, yet he knew a certain someone would be upset if he chased this guy away.

"You could say acquaintances," Chase replayed, turning toward the stove to put oil in a pan.

A low hm was the only response.

* * *

Kathy watched over her shoulder as Gill sat at the bar, and Akari was serving Barbara her long awaited water. Troubled on why Akari had to be so shy with Gill, she figured she'd help her out again. Kathy approached the General Store owner and Akari, giving a welcoming smile. Barbara became more relaxed having Kathy back, yet Akari looked at her puzzeled.

"Sorry for Akari's poor service ma'am. She will be dismissed early this evening and will be given more proper training for this job," Kathy said, observing the sorriful look Akari was giving.

Kathy mouthed it's ok in her direction and took over from there. Akari getting the hint mouthed thanks and went back to the boys, while combing her hand through her hair. Feeling a little more confident with Gill being around for a while it was time to ask questions. Akari tried to sit down professionally on another bar stool next to Gill, but the squeak ruined it. He quickly caught her presence and turned toward her with a warm smile, as he held a glass of tomato juice.

"Hello again. I was wondering what is your favorite type of chocolate?" Gill asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Akari sat in thought, meanwhile Chase stood still also waiting for her answer, as the oil popped in the pan and nipped at his skin.

"I like dark chocolate, but I prefer milk chocolate usually."

"Me too," Gilled frowned, when a light, blonde bang piece fell in his face, "huh, it is time to get a hair cut. I hate long hair."

"Oh," Akari sighed, touching her hair, "Anyway, what is your favorite color?"

A smack sound was heard by the stove, and a low grumble. Akari knew from that sign she must not be doing to well at the flirting thing. Gill, as well saw Chase's action, but took it in a different way. He smiled, and went to take another sip of tomato juice, yet saw that it was empty.

"My favorite color is navy blue, and Chase can you please get me another drink."

Akari went to answer back with her favorite color, until she saw Chase who seemed to be a little out of it. He wouldn't met her eyes again, and when he picked up the empty glass she saw bright red burn marks on his arm that stood out even more against his baby blue, dress shirt. Since Gill was checking his watch at the moment, Akari took advantage of the time. Leaning a little bit more into the counter she whispered to Chase, "Are your arms ok?"

Putting on a cheesy, big smile Chase said, "Yup, the oil got to me a bit that's all."

Chase's smile stuck on his face the rest of the time he got Gill the drink. Akari was not satisfied with her answer, but left the situation as it was. The rest of the night Gill and Akari had small talk about the town and the up coming Flower Festival. However, Gill wouldn't be able to make it due to all the current papers that needed to be taken care of. A few minutes passed, and Gill finished off his second glass of tomato juice. After paying, Gill said good-bye to Akari and gave a look to Chase before leaving. Akari happily helped clean up the bar with Kathy and Hayden because Selena was already passed out in her room. Chase was getting ready to leave as he took off his apron, and hair pins, replacing them with a gray sweatshirt, and headphones. Akari watched him and ran over hurriedly, her hair and long shirt flowing behind her.

"Chase, make sure you put cream on your arms."

Chase didn't turn around and walked out into the night.

_Probably listening to music_, " Akari thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy Valentines Day by the way and Singles Day (I never knew that day existed before, GO ALL THE SINGLE MEN AND WOMEN OF THE WORLD! Well never mind I am posting this a day late, eh who's keeping track of time anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, thank you for the reviews Storm the Albatross, TheSnowSakura, and coolestperson19. Please enjoy this newest chapter and tell me what ya think everyone.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

In a small, well-built white house that was settled in the northern part of Marimba Farm woke the young chef of the island. His room had a few drawers scattered against the wall, and multiple scenery pictures hung against pearl white paint. The bed stood in the back right corner, blocked from the sunlight that streamed through the blue curtains. At the end of the bed was a gray chair that rested back on the stripped sky blue and peach comforter. On the chair were a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and bright light blue sandals. Chase laid on top the comforter with a hand in his orange hair. He breathed in the still air that surrounded the room, and looked at the burn marks he got from yesterday. The marks raised the skin in deformed circles and had a rusty color. Chase lazily got up from his bed and walked into the next room, to start a late brunch. Rubbing his eyes, he took out all the ingredients for pancakes, excepted he was short one egg. The chef grumbled under his breath, while he put all the ingredients and measuring equipment in the fridge, to tired to care where the objects actually went. Heading back into his room Chase threw on an earthy green t-shirt, jeans, and gray sweatshirt, making sure to cover his arms. He brushed his pastel, orange hair with a drowsy hand and walked out the door into fresh spring air.

Being that it was around 11:00 a.m. Craig was out in the fields with his eldest child, Anissa. Chase naturally ignored them as they argued whether herbs or strawberries should be planted, and it seemed Anissa was winning. Along the walk toward Horn Ranch Chase abruptly realized that today was Wednesday and Horn Ranch would be closed. The only option left was to buy an egg from the novice farmer across the bridge. If it weren't for the fact that he was craving pancakes, he would have skipped brunch all together. Besides Chase always questioned what Akari's house looked like from the inside. So, Chase walked over the large stone bridge following the shadow of the clouds that led him to Akari's farm. It was a nice spring day, with a fair breeze, and when Chase walked passed Akari's field of tomatoes he couldn't help, but scowl when he thought of Gill and his obsession with the red vegetable.

"Oranges are healthier," Chase muttered, putting his hands in the sweatshirt pockets, and strolled to the wooden front door.

When the chef knocked he could have sworn the house was vacant, from the forever echo he heard. Suddenly a muffled, feminine voice was heard through the door and a scuffing sound. The door smoothly opened to expose a joyful a girl who looked exactly like Akari. Her hair was layered and only came to her neck, but everything else about the girl was the same.

"What are you doing here?" the girl said, in a voice that matched Akari's.

"Uh I just need an egg. Where is Akari?"

Chase tried to look behind the girl, merely to see a one-room house with not a lot of furniture inside. Not a trace of Akari. All of a sudden the girl titling her head in his way, and moving a bit closer to him blocked his vision.

"Here I am," she said, bemused.

"Akari!"

Chase felt heat come to his face and stepped back somewhat from the farmer. Akari laughed, shutting the door behind her, as she saw Chase gape at her hair.

"I know it looks different, but you will get used to it Chase. Besides Gill told me he doesn't like long hair."

Akari's eyes gave off a temporary look of hurt while she smoothed her hair, but quickly washed it away from her face. However, Chase's violet eyes saw it and he felt a stinging kind of heat in his chest that made his fist clench and his blood run cold. Akari didn't notice and walked over to the shipping bin.

"You needed an egg right. I guess this is payment for the helpful hints you gave yesterday, so no charge," Akari smiled, reaching into the box.

"Why listen to that jerk."

"Hm?"

Akari stared at him dumbfounded with an egg held gently in her hand, while Chase sternly looked at her. He took his hands out of the pockets and crossed his arms, as Akari cautiously walked back toward him.

"Gill, Akari" Chase snapped, "You shouldn't have to change for him. Your fine the way you are."

"I get that, "Akari fired back. "I figured it would help the situation. I like my hair like this too."

Chase didn't like the way the conversation was going, and gingerly took the egg from Akari. Akari saw the change in his actions and calmed down as well.

"Sorry, you are right. I made a deal to help you. So, how about I take you to someone who can make you look a bit more of a female?"

"Who?"

* * *

"Akari darling, your visiting my jewelry store what a surprise," Julius applauded.

Akari stared wide-eyed at the purple haired fashion prodigy. Of all places, Chase took her to the Accessory Shop. Why not the Tailors? On the other hand Julius was happy to see his little brunette apprentice. The past autumn he had attempted to teach Akari how to knit, and it is still a work in progress to this day. Akari had given up on it at the end of December and did not want to have to tell Julius her fail in learning how to knit.

"Should we do something about her hair," Chase said, pulling at Akari's locks, earning a yelp from the girl and a kick to the shin.

"No," Julius laughed, at Chase holding back the pain, " she looks cute like that."

Akari smiled approvingly, and enjoyed Julius being on her side. Then she felt a tug on her sleeve, and looked to see Julius observing the cloth. Chase protective stepped closer to her, and watched Julius sternly.

"We are going to need to work on outfits. I have the perfect Valentine outfit for you. I'll go get it."

Julius disappeared behind a door, leaving Chase and Akari alone. Akari pretended not to see Chase and gazed at the jewelry in front of them. For a small town the Accessory Shop was never short of material. The gems caught Akari's eyes the most, as they shined under the lit glass. Her favorite was a silver chained necklace with a garnet shaped rose in the center. While Akari was looking Chase came up beside her and looked toward the same necklace.

"Hey Chase."

"Hm."

"What is your birthstone?" Akari said, staring at the necklace still.

Chase lend on the glass, and looked over at brunett.

"Aquamarine, how about you?"

"Opal," Akari said with a frown.

"You don't like your birthstone?"

"It looks cheesy."

Akari averted her eyes from the garnet necklace and looked toward Chase to see him watching her casually. She hastily moved her attention to the sleeve of the sweatshirt he wore and suddenly thought about last night. Something about Chase's arms. Then it hit Akari, the oil had burned him yesterday. Concerned, she swiftly pulled back his sleeve before he could protest and found the one arm in a much worse condition than yesterday. Akari glanced at Chase, who held on to the glass counter with one hand and tried to pull his arm away. His face was in a twist of shock and embarrassment, as Akari held on to his arm. Eventually the marks started burning from the sudden action, and caused Chase to stop fighting against Akari.

"Did you put any form of medicine on your arm?" Akari asked with a hint of anger in her voice, while tracing the red marks gently on his arm.

Her cool fingertips felt nice on his blistered skin, and it took Chase a moment to answer.

"I ran water over it, when I got home."

"That is not enough, idiot!"

Just then Julius walked back in on the commotion with a dark blue sundress in his hands and a pair of sandals. He saw Akari remove her hand from Chase's burned arm and turn away. Chase gave a look of disappointment, but refused to look at the girl as well.

"Interesting," Julius said to himself, as he walked over to Akari to start her transformation.

* * *

Thanks for reading =D. It feels like the week is so short when I write a chapter because there is so much I want to say in each one. By the way I am so excited! I maybe going to Spain this August. I can't wait, but I wonder how I am going to update stories since I will be gone for half a month.


	5. Author's very delayed note

Hey, everyone! Sorry I havn't been updating recently. The thing is I am Catholic and for lent I gave up the computer, but I took a five minute break from lenting to tell everyone. Sorry T.T but the next chapter will be here on Easter. I will try to make it very good from here on out because I forgot to warn everyone before lent started, and please continue to read my story. =D 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody I am back! I couldn't post it on Easter, because I didn't realize the logic of having to first get the computer back and typing it up. Plus school is weighing me down more often. However, I want to present you with the shortest chapter in history I will make, because I lost the chapter I wrote up during break T.T Next Tuesday it will be three times longer I promise. I just have a lot of work

* * *

Chapter 5: Valentine's Day Part 1

Valentine's Day had finally come to Harmonica Town. The church ground's cobblestone floor was covered with many different blankets, for the villagers to sit and admire the blooming cherry trees. Lanterns were being lit as the sun started to set over the Celesta Church, while pink petals danced in the warm night air. Chase sat criss cross on a dark purple blanket with a tan basket that Julius insisted he'd bring, and collected the falling petals in his hand. Instead of his usual work outfit, Chase had on a pair of light jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and his worn out sandals. His hair stayed the same with the bobby pins securely in place though.

Inattentively he dropped the petals he had been catching and took out a small box with orange wrapping paper firmly wrapped around it. Chase let out a sigh of impatients, as he fiddled with the box, and looked toward the road where Julius said he would be arriving from with Akari. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a blob of pink walking briskly toward him. It was Maya. She had on a short, strapless dress with and her blonde hair laid back in a french braid. As she took a seat next to Chase, the bottom of the dress flew in the air, then settled revealingly between her legs. Chase alarmed that she would see the box, shoved it in his jean pocket and shifted away from her. "Chase, if I'd have known you'd come here, I would have asked you to be my date," Maya, said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Chase grumbled and merely shoved her off and put the basket between them. "I am waiting for Julius and Akari, so go away."

Maya ignored Chase's comment and put a finger up to her chin in thought. "Oh, you don't want me to interrupt their date?"

"They're not dating. We are helping her, that's all."

"Chase when did you start becoming nice to a girl?" Maya glared, folding her arms tightly, "I am closer to you. Why don't you notice me? I know everything about you. I bet she never found out about your past, like I kn-"

"Shut up."

Chase gripped at Maya's arm, but she moved away from him and stood up with a giddy bounce.

"I won't tell her, as long as you be my date for Anissa and Jin's wedding in three days."

"You wouldn't."

"O, but Chase I would," Maya winked, noticing Julius coming up from the path.

Chase began to panic in his head, but was able to keep his cool in front of the irritating blonde. "Fine fine, just get out of my sight and don't tell her anything."

Maya nodded, grinning from ear to ear with fingers crossed behind her back, "Ok!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the shortest chapter ever! Sorry for the long wait everyone. Btw there will be much more Gill moments in Chapter 7 and eh a little in 6. Poor Gill truly does need more spotlight!


End file.
